


i am the mastermind (underline mastermind) [fanmix]

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: i am the mastermind (underline mastermind) [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa 3: Despair Arc, Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/F, F/M, Fanmix, Hope vs. Despair, Implied Femslash, Implied Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Necrophilia, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Out of Character Naegi Makoto, Warning: Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: descending is easier than climbing.or the fall (and recovery) of the Ultimate Cover Singer, Sato Emi.the soundtrack to thei am the mastermind (underline mastermind)series.





	i am the mastermind (underline mastermind) [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fanmix for _i am the mastermind (underline mastermind)_ series! Or, the official soundtrack of the series. None of the songs in this are mine, neither are the images used on the front and back cover. All images used were either found via Google Images or the Danganronpa Wiki.
> 
>  **Sprites Used to Create Emi:** Maki Harukawa (base), Tsumugi Shirogane (drooling mouth on despair!Emi), and Junko Enoshima (Monokuma hairpin). [Eye Color Credit.](http://dothackeryggdrasil.tumblr.com/post/168565659429)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I only own Sato Emi and her backstory. I just play in the pepto bismol colored playground known as Danganronpa.

**tracks**

i. mastermind / **mindless self indulgence**

> _when the others weren't looking, he sent one text.  
> _
> 
> **'upupupup. guess who? - mn'  
> **

ii. dollhouse / **melanie martinez**

> _she choked back tears as he kissed a girl that wasn't her. a girl that was much prettier than her, who didn't bury herself in song lyrics and notes._

iii. never turn back / **crush 40**

> she really doesn't know, does she? _she wonders._

iv. this is gospel/ **panic! at the disco**

> _later, when he was alone in his room, he smiled in the mirror. his smile was painful and self-aware. luck. pure, dumb luck. his smile fell, and he threw the nearest object at the mirror. it only cracked.  
> _

v. the ballad of mona lisa / **panic! at the disco**

> _so, she's on an island, and she's okay with that. sato emi loves vacations, almost as much as singing._

vi. on my own / **yutaka yamada**

> _(the images still flash in front of her eyes, even as she talks to her friends. Nidai's broken robot body, the Imposter's blood-soaked body, Mioda hanging from the rafters of the music venue, Hanamura deep fried in the volcano..._ everything...
> 
> ...and it hurts more than anything. _)_

vii. mastermind / **rei kondoh**

> _they're not gonna remember this, the strawberry blond decides.  
> _

viii. tsubasa wo kudasai / **megumi toyoguchi**

> _(a small part of him felt relieved that enoshima wasn't there. the blond was confusing enough when they were alone together, given the fact they've started to make out with each other._
> 
> it's cheating.
> 
> it's not cheating.
> 
> you're cheating on emi.
> 
> i'm not cheating on emi. i love her.)

[LISTEN](https://8tracks.com/ryankellysviperangel/i-am-the-mastermind-underline-mastermind)

**Author's Note:**

>  **FUN FACT:** The inspiration to create this fanmix came from listening to mastermind!Chiaki and mastermind!Chihiro fanmixes on 8tracks. ~~(help! I'm addicted to mastermind aus and despair!Chiaki aus! Send donuts, bagels, and waffles! XD)~~


End file.
